Dirty Little Secret
by OXbluexbelleXO
Summary: What Cody doesn't know won't hurt him... Justin/Dylan PWP.


Justin smiled slyly as he gave Dylan a shove, making the shorter man stumble backwards into Justin's desk chair. He watched Justin kneel down, but then closed his eyes, letting his head fall back in relaxation. Justin's hands started on Dylan's knees, pulling his legs apart so he could lean in closer.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore." Dylan said without looking at his friend.

"I lied." Justin replied, letting his hands slide up Dylan's muscular thighs and his gentle fingers run figure-eights over Dylan's groin.

Dylan smiled at the touch and Justin played with the other man's belt buckle, moving slowly to build tension. He twisted the button on his jeans loose and hooked his finger over the zipper, letting his digit graze the other man's soft boxers as he exposed them. Justin palmed the hardening manhood waiting just under the thin layer of fabric, and Dylan's back began to arch as he gasped.

"Oh fuck, Justin." he breathed.

Justin took out the throbbing erection and his tongue circled the head, teasing even more before finally letting his mouth slide down around it. Justin gradually sucked in more and more, making Dylan let out a sigh as his tongue ran along the bottom of the pulsing member. Justin placed his hands on Dylan's hip as they began to thrust, forcing his cock even further into his mouth.

Dylan put his hands over Justin's and moved them up his arms and shoulders to rest on his head, grabbing onto what he could of Justin's short hair. Justin let out a groan that vibrated against Dylan, forcing sounds from his friend that only Justin could elicit. He rocked his head back and forth, intensifying the rough jerking motion.

Dylan's breath was rough and quick, and his hips were bucking so furiously that the chair was jerking back and forth against the worn carpet. Dylan moaned as he came, and Justin swallowed his hot load, his throat muscles tensing against Dylan, who shivered in ecstasy. Justin pulled his mouth off his housemate's shaft and looked up at him.

"Again." Dylan panted, already getting hard. "Oh god, please, again." He let his hands fall away and raised his head, looking pleadingly into Justin's eyes.

"Can't." Justin smiled again, knowing how frustrating that word was to Dylan. "Cody'll be home soon."

"Your door has a lock for a reason." Dylan argued, but he knew it was pointless. Justin had made up his mind, standing up and wiping his mouth before sitting on his bed. Dylan forced his semi-hard on back into his pants, got up, and walked to the side of the bed.

Justin just ignored him and lay back, picking up a book from his bedside table and opening it over his face. Dylan wiggled his knee between Justin's legs to separate them, making the mattress sink as he put all his weight on it. He leaned over Justin, grabbed the book and dropped it onto the floor behind him.

Dylan put his hands on the pillow on either side of Justin's head and shoved his knee against his groin. It was a game of chicken now, both staring into each other's eyes with expressionless faces, waiting for the other to react first.

Justin was forcing himself to control his breathing as Dylan's leg stroked against him, but as he got harder, he couldn't resist. "Dammit, I said we can't." he said, sounding more flustered than he'd meant to.

"I know." Dylan said, grinding his knee against Justin's stiff cock faster now.

Justin grunted when the erotic sensation stopped suddenly, and Dylan gave an evil smile. "Now we're even." he said.

Dylan stood when he heard the door at the bottom of the stairs close. "Hey, Justin?" Cody was home, and calling for his housemate as he stomped up the steps. "You got a minute?"

Justin jumped off the bed as Dylan stepped toward the door. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed, slung a leg over Dylan's body and straddled his hips. Their hard lengths pressed against each other when Justin climbed onto the bed, pinning Dylan down. Both men's breathing turned harsh and loud. Justin put a finger to his lips and looked over his shoulder at the closed door. "I'm busy!"


End file.
